User talk:Mugiwara Franky/Archive 14
The supposed spam in R's blog I was only suppose to post one, however when I was pressing the post button, the post would not show up so I pressed many times and still won't work so I refreshed it and bam! There are 5 of them. Stupid computer. Why don't you delete 4 of them for me because I can't delete myself. Joekido 16:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Shakky beng Sonia's daughter In the new chap Rayleigh refers to Shakky as her daughter. Look it up if you don't believe me. Genocyber 21:35, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Shakky beng Sonia's daughter In the manga she says 'thats my shakky', meaning it is her daughter. I added she admired Luffy because she was openly excited to see him when she learned of his return. As for Gorgon sister being related...they aren't. They are not related since it never said they were actually sisters, but that they escaped from the slave camp together. If you look, their is no physical resemblance to Hancock from either of them. Genocyber 08:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Huh, must be either mistranslation or Sandersonia looking up to Shakky. Yatanogarasu 10:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Templates Proposal Sorry to bother you in all of this edit, and you being so busy with being an admin, but I made a proposal in new templates for islands and fighting styles infoboxes: can you look at Forum:New Templates for it? I fear that it would go unnoticed if I don't point directions at it. I appreciate it. Yatanogarasu 10:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I was working with the Template:Ship Box and , and to reduce their font size so they match those in the Template:Char Box. It all seemed to go well, except that I can't seem to get the "Romanized name" and "English name" to align to the left side margin completely. Please help. Yatanogarasu 05:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) New problem, sorry. But look at Template:Crew box, I tried to add a new feature on the 1st and 2nd captains, for crews such as Black Cat Pirates (Kuro and Jango) and Whitebeard Pirates (Edward Newgate and Marco). I don't know how to have the unnecessary template disappear (such as when the crew has only one captain, the "1st Captain" and "2nd Captain" are not needed, or when the crew has 2 captains, the plain "Captain" is not needed). Please help with the template. And if useful, here's a template I created in attempt to make the thing work: . Yatanogarasu 04:10, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Just sme causal talk Greg caused me to get annoyed over the whole "Strong World no being canon"... Yet as time goes by, he got proven wrong (again). Its the same with Oz, Oz wasn't correct but it doesn't matter if thats the case, he used Odz which was JUST as incorrect. And yet him being full of himself could not see eye to eye with my explaination that Odz was no more "right" when both were wrong. Things have gone... Quiet these days, and I'm not sure if Greg has abused his position of authourity in the OP fandom since X-mas. It still makes me laugh he got "member of the year" at AP when he led a slow anit-wikia war (or so it seemed) against us there over time. Regardless, I'm pleased with how things are going lately. I've pretty much been made reductant though here. There are lots of things to do but I've not had much time for serious stuff and what I had have recently went into the Vocaloid wikia. Plus by the time I read the manga these days everyone else has already read it 5 times. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Gallery The new system is messier than I thought. It expands the pictures and takes up massive amounts of space. What I'm trying to say is, that some pictures are taller than others in dimension, and due to that, the gallery expands all pictures, leaving some picture units to be tall, while other units to have massive blank space gaps in between. Also, the pictures are no longer compressed: they are massive sizes on the page, which looks not too nice. Can't we please revert to the original version? Yatanogarasu 03:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Look at Nami and Enies Lobby, and you can see how unsightly the new gallery system makes the pages look. Please revert to its original form. Yatanogarasu 04:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::How is it possible that Nami's gallery is changed, yet the Giants under the "Appearance" remains the same? Yatanogarasu 04:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's a cache problem, if you edit the article with preview, the new gallery code will show up. Kdom 07:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I created a Forum:Gallery discussion on that topic. Kdom 20:50, July 29, 2010 (UTC) The vandal is back This new guy, User:Yourallneanderthalswitlessbrainlessunintelligent, seems to be the same guy as User:Yourallneanderthalsretardsandnowits and User:Yourallprimitiveneanderthalswitlessbrainless, the vandal who used one of these names and then the other to come back. Is it the same guy with a different user name for all three, or this newest guy just a sheer coincident? I checked the new guy's first edit, Van Augur, and it's not much different than the other two users before this one. I thought you banned him and his IP address permanently from reappearing on this Wikia. Yatanogarasu 00:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Master of the Watersportrait As File:NoPicAvailable.png is used now as a placeholder for unavailable portraits, not the old File:Master of the Waters Portrait.png, I ask you to remove the protection from File:Master of the Waters Portrait.png, and to apply it to File:NoPicAvailable.png. Ruxax 19:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Gu There's been a discrepancy about the filler character (also known as Chief Petty Officer of G-8). The argument is whether his name is Gu or is he an unnamed character. Now, I don't watch the fillers, so I don't know, but can you please confirm whether this character deserves to have his own page, or what his name is (if we know what it is)? Yatanogarasu 03:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :actually there is the same issue for Kurono Nezumi. Check Klobis User_talk:Ichigo kurosaki1979 for the historical. Kdom 05:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi, you know those templates that are in the beggining of every anime episode. Well could you add a trascript button or something. It's just that I want to make ( or to have) a transcript for each episode. But there are different kind of dubbed episodes so there could be a funimation one, a 4kids one and a japanese one. So could you do that. Thanks. Reply Super-human speed is about the only one of the pages currently with bound sets of rules, which is half the problem. There wasn't really a order to it and it was just talking about those mentioned with this much strength or speed. I've always made this pretty clear. However, Super Strength is indeed getting silly and as for endurance, this is a exceptionally vague page. Strength was able to exist because certain character WERE specifically note within the story to be "Super" strong (Miss Monday for instance), but I've not known a thing on edurance. This one is a iffy page and honestly, endurance is a hard to judge concept since most of it is a act of will power within One Piece, not endurance. I draw the line on strength and speed because there was support within the story and it was worth mentioning. There is little support for endurance and we might as well go the full monty and do things like "super Will" if we're going down that path. One-Winged Hawk 16:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) File:BoaHancockfullbody.jpg Could you please lock this page to stop the edit war that's been going on? At least until things quite down for a while. MasterDeva 00:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Super-Human Strength Well, maybe I exaggerated with noting the abnormal strength of all of Shiki's mutated animals... However, I don't think it's inapt to say the Golden Lion has Super-Human Strength: he didn't blocked SOMEONE's kick, he blocked SANJI's, who is one of the most proficient expert in kicking in the One Piece world. He can destroys walls kicking without effort, and Oda noted in one of the first SBS that each one of his kicks "has the strength of 21 beats"... Blocking such a strike with a single hand isn't a feat anyone can prove himself capable of. Or, at least, that's what I think ;) Aldarinor 23:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Always concerning Super-Human Strength... What about X. Drake? Could we consider him owner of such a feat? I mean, he was able to stop the attacks of two fellows Supernovas at the same time, and one of them is a recognized user of Super-Human Strength... He also managed to fend off a Pacifista with simple physical attacks, whereas the above mentioned super-strong man was unsuccesful... He also owns ana Ancient, carnivorous Zoan, and Zoan user have enhanced strength (at least in their Zoan forms, but maybe the physical degree of their transformation is somehow mirrored on their normal form... Or maybe I'm just saying nonsenses xD). So is it all right to say that Drake possesses Super-Human Strength for you? Aldarinor 11:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes, don't worry, I got it ;) Well, you're probably right about the Zoan part, but in this case the most important one regards the feats he showed in his human state: : 1- He blocked two attacks at the same time. And that wouldn't necessary prove Super-Human Strength, however, one of the attacks he blocked was Urouge's, who used his weapon of choice in the attack, and being it a gigantic pillar, I'd say its weight is around 1 ton... : 2- He launched a Pacifista away with sheer strenth. If I'm right, in the Manga he attacked it with a barrage of blows from both his sword and his axe/mace (still not clear what that stuff is xD) while in the Anime he kicked it away. In any case, he succeeded where Urouge failed. And Pacifistas should be heavy, too... Also, he did somehow better than the top members of the Straw Hats, who possess Super-Human Strength... : Those, at least about me, are some good points ;) Aldarinor 15:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : Common.css Maybe I was not clear with the full url but the "full url" in the common.css give me a warning (not an error). Can you undo this edit This is the relative url /images/4/4e/Forum_new.gif and this is the full url http://images.wikia.com/www/images/4/4e/Forum_new.gif to the image Forum_new.gif. User:Mauzmauz It's about the pictures that User:Mauzmauz has been uploading recently. They all have the "Toei Animation" watermark at the bottom right corner. Is that okay? And, he's placing these pics along with the headlines (check his edits, and you'll know what I mean). Yatanogarasu 17:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Char box images I would like to retrieve the old versions of character box pictures so to have an historical of them on one single picture. can give you an idea of what I would like to do. Unfortunatly a lot of the old images have been deleted (well I'm partly responsible of that...). So I would like to know if it was possible to have exceptional right to restore and delete files for a short period of time to achieve this task. I don't think it should take me more than one week. Kdom 21:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well there are quite a lot of them that's why I didn't want to bother you with the restoration and do it myself. Especially since they would be deleted immediatly after. As a test there is this one which could be one of the oldest. Kdom 17:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Blackbeard Moving Ok, still I don't really see why not edit already. Maybe something written in japanese would have to wait until be translated so we would afirm that it's official, but in this case, since it was simply written in english, I though it was an exeption. GMTails 02:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Complaint about Tipota Hello MF, please do something about Tipota's actions against my contributions to the wikia. I uploaded and added 6 images from the 2 latest official chapters, and Tipota has deleted all of them, based on extremist views towards the image guidelines. For whatever reason, instead of alerting me so I could change the names and/or re-upload the images, Tipota deleted all of them. This is an extreme abuse of power and has wasted not only my time, but the quality, and encyclopedic enjoyment of the wikia. Tipota's actions are only damaging the site, and he has overstepped far too many boundaries. Sables 15:52, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Tipota can't delete images, as only adminstrators can delete them so yer beef should go with the one yer just complaining too, Mugiwara Franky. Joekido 16:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Haha, yeah that was a quick slip on my part - I was high :P But the fact remains that guideline-wh*res like Tipota, absolutely abuse power and waste dedicated OP and OP-Wikia fans time by deletion, rather than discussion. My quarrel is a simple example of this viral epidemic. Sables 12:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Shiryū Why was Shiryū's name changed? (I've been away from this wiki for awhile). Shiryū sounds like a much better name (and the correct one) than Shilliew. Franky103 03:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Toggling bis Can you make the tests proposed by Ruxax on my talk page and tell us what are the results on User:Kdom/Sandbox#Toggle_test when using firefox ? Thanks Kdom 11:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, Ruxax and Tipota started a technical discussion after I made this comment. However it seems from now that Ruxax has found a solution (Cf the end of User_talk:Kdom#Toggling_2. Kdom 05:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Please, make the following changes to MediaWiki:Common.js: 1) Move string addOnloadHook(foldingTabsMulti); after code of function foldingTabsMulti() {...} 2) In code of function toggleInit() change function toggleInit() { var togglerElems = new Array(); var toggleGroup = new Array(); // initialize/clear any old information togglers = new Array(); allClasses = new Object(); to function toggleInit() { var togglerElems = new Array(); var toggleGroup = new Array(); // initialize/clear any old information togglers = new Array(); allClasses = new Object(); allClasses.watch = undefined; allClasses.unwatch = undefined; Then toggling should work under Firefox also. Ruxax 10:59, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, toggling works now. Ruxax 15:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) User:Anactualsmartperson User:Anactualsmartperson, I think he's the same vandal from the past. See Forum:User:Anactualsmartperson and please deal with him. Yatanogarasu 04:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I suggest you ban him for life without comments next time that is just what he is expecting for. Us complaining about him. Kdom 05:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Wikia appearance images Could you add to and ? Ruxax 15:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Marco... Tangible? Hey there! Don't want to bother you for nonsenses, but there something I'd like to change on Marco's page, with your approval (don't worry, it's not about super strength xD). In the section regarding his Devil Fruit, it's said that his phoenix form, unlike Logia, is tangible, as Garp was able to punch him. In this case, I'm afraid I have to disagree: Kizaru's Yasakani no Magatama passed right trough him without damaging him, in a similar fashion to the Logia's intangibility. I think this may be attributed to the regenerative capabilities of the Fruit, which, I suppose, heals so fast that it doesn't let you ger really injuried nor feel pain. After all, Oda stated his blue fire was the source of his healing capabilities, and fire isn't certainly tangible. I think that Garp used his Haki to hit Marco, just like Whitebeard or other powerful individuals are able to hit Logia. What do you think about it? Aldarinor 19:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : So... We can see Marco's "regenerative intangibility" only when he receives devastating blows? I always thought Garp was able to hit him using Haki... Aldarinor 07:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : Mmh... You think that he blocking Akainu's attack could be attributed to the same extra-fast regenerative factor, that healed him while touching the magma and thus allowing him to put himself in the Admiral's way as a physical obstacle and as a result to "block" it? Because that would certainly be a devastating blow, seen the previous cases... Always astonished by lava "burning" fire... Something there I just don't get... It might at limit take the oxygen away from it by swallowing it, but... Burning... Fire? Really sounds wrong. Aldarinor 07:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : Well, not really: I was actually referring to Marco protecting Luffy from Akainu. Aldarinor 07:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : Alright then, thank you for your explananions :) : Since we are at it... May I wright down on his page that he possesses Super-Human Endurance? I mean, he took four laser beams from Kizaru, directly in his chest, and was still able to retain his consciousness, move and talk... Kizaru's lasers have been noted to be devastating on both Marco's page and others, as the Admiral could bring down Supernovas - level opponents with just one... : Well, since the page is probably going to be deleted it probably doesn't count much, however... Marco was able to retain consciousness and even run and think clearly after two lasers from Kizaru pierched his chest while he wasn't able to heal himself, and when he tried, Onigumo put Kairoseki cuffs on one of his wrists (Grrrrrrrrrrrr >( ). :We might discuss on whether he managed to heal this wounds before he came in contact with Kairoseki or not. In any case, he was pierched by two more lasers then. What am I saying is that he was able to react normally even when gravely injuried, and, of course, TO SURVIVE. A normal human would have died for that kind of injuries, two or four, doesn't matter. That's what I'm saying. Aldarinor 09:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Pages to delete Please consider deletion of pages I nominated here and here. They have, imho, pretty clear reasons to be deleted. Ruxax 20:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Also please delete my pages , , , they are not needed anymore. Ruxax 12:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC)